A Villain Knows No Love
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Kagene Len has suffered through a bad childhood. He's now 16 and fighting his enemy, Mikuo. He tries to defeat him by kidnapping Kagamine Rin, Mikuo's crush. They say villains can never love, but is that always true? UP FOR ADOPTION/COLLABORATION
1. Chapter 1: An Accident and New Home

**A Villain Knows No Love {Chapter 1: An Accident and New Home}**

**Hey guys! It's me. And what is this?! A new story, that's what! Don't worry, guys! Impossible Love shall still continue! So, Mikuo, how does it feel to be the good guy?**

**Mikuo: It feels good~!**

**Me: Great! But you know you're not the main character, right? And, you won't last long…**

**Mikuo: I don't remember dieing in the story…**

**Me: I changed it a while ago. Man, Mikuo, keep up!**

**Mikuo: Gomenasai…**

**Well, here's a list of things I own! (Not.)**

**Vocaloid.**

**Yep. That's it. Just one, awesome, word… *Sulks in a corner***

* * *

I could hear the loud sirens everywhere. Of course, I was really, REALLY, young. After all, I've only seen life for about a year, and haven't learned anything except to move and make a few silly sounds. I was still playing with my little banana rattle in my hands, and didn't understand that today could change my life for the worse…

I saw as my black haired, amber eyed dad typed furiously on his main computer. I could see blue beams of electricity coming towards me inside this small, glass cage I was in. I could hear mom, (who looked very much like my father) yelling at him, telling him to stop. Of course, those cries failed to reach father's ears as he kept typing.

Still unaware of the danger, I still kept on playing with my banana rattle, shaking it happily. Suddenly, there was a red flash coming from a computer screen. It read: "EXP. #218 shall fail. Shut down is recommended. Please press the button below to safely shut down."

Father simply ignored the warning and kept on working in his computer. I saw all of workers were trying to get him to see reason, but they failed at doing so.

"Rei! Give up! Your child will DIE if you keep working!"

"No! I'm not throwing my life's work away, Haku! I've worked too hard for this..."

"What's more important? A betterment for humans, or your own son's LIFE?!"

"Rei, please! He's our own little angel! He still has the rest of his life to live. Please Rei!"

"Rui, stop it! I'm not changing my mind!"

...BOOM!

I cried loudly as everything there ever was, vanished. Gone in a puff of black smoke. The lab, the scientists, my own parents... I was left alone in the world. However, Mrs. Akita managed to survive. She heard my cries, and slowly made her way onto me while holding her bloody stomach. She carefully took me in her arms and sang a lullaby to calm me down.

"Shh, relax, little one. I'll take you with me..."

She put me in a baby carrier and brought some of my baby toys along. I was still holding the banana rattle, shaking it happily until we got to a dark yellow house.

Mrs. Akita knocked on the door until a man with short blonde hair similar to Mrs. Akita's answered. He had a look of worry and sadness in his eyes...

"Neru! I heard on the news, and I'm so glad you're alive!" He quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly, while I was sucking my right thumb on the baby carrier.

"Nero, please calm down. This is Kagene Len, Rui and Rei's son. I found him, and since his parents died, I thought we could take him in..."

"It's fine with me! I always wanted a son!"

They hugged me tight, and I fell asleep in their arms while still sucking my thumb and resting the rattle on my lap. Of course, I was unaware of the things that would come in the future...

* * *

**Baby Len sounds pretty cute huh~? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: New School

**A Villain Knows No Love: Chapter 2: New School**

**I'm back, and with review replies~**

**44Anifreak44 (Guest): It wasn't really a baby p.o.v. More of a flashback.**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan: It's past tense. See the bottom of the page, ne?**

**Orange (Guest): Here's the update~!**

**Now, Chapter 2 everybody! *Applause***

* * *

_A couple years have passed, and they were pretty nice. Neru and Nero are good parents, too. They taught me to walk, talk, you know, all that stuff. Of course, then came the time all kids hate… School time…_

"_Okay Len. You have your backpack, your uniform is nice and neat, your bento is warm, and argh! I just don't want you to go!"_

"_It's okay, Mrs. Akita, I'm ready! I'm excited to make new friends!"_

"_Well, at least you have spirit. And I've told you, call me mom!_

_I never really did call Mrs. Akita my mother. Even though she's kind and treats me like her own, I don't feel comfortable calling her my mother. It felt wrong, like I was betraying my real mother…_

_Mr. Akita drove me to school and I quickly ran to my class. According to Mrs. Akita, I was in Yamaha Elementary, 5__th__ grade. I was home schooled, due to the fact that I had a couple powers because of the accident. (I still remembered it.) I learned to control them and hide them over the years. That's when Mrs. Akita came up with the idea of me going to school._

_I watched as a black haired man with glasses introduced me. I'm guessing he's my sensei. After introductions, he told him his name was Hiyama Kiyoteru, and that I could call him Hiyama-sensei or simply just Kiyoteru. He told me to sit down behind Honne Piko. Judging by the way he dressed, I guessed he was a delinquent._

_I stretched my arm out, in an effort to be friendly to him. He only ignored it, and said, "There's no way I'm being friends with you, Kagene Len!"_

_The way he said my name shocked me. He said it with so much hatred. I quickly sat down and listened to Hiya-sensei** {A.N./ Hiyama is just so long, so I shortened it.}** teach us Science. As time passed, it was time for lunch._

_I didn't recognize anyone, so I ate alone at an empty table. Nobody even bothered to greet me. The bell rang, meaning it was time for P.E.. I threw my bento away and ran to my next class. Today we were playing dodge ball, and it was Hatsune Mikuo's turn to choose his team. Honne Piko chose people for his team._

_After a while, I was the only person left to be picked. Mikio was there too. He was the worst player here (That's what I've been hearing, I'm not judging.) and that meant I might have a chance to play. But I put my hopes up too high. They chose Mikio, and I had to stay sitting on the floor because there was an odd number in the class. Coach said one of us weren't going to get to play. I watched as they played, and some of the balls landed on my face. Each time one hit me, that person would be out._

_Once that was over, I had a bruised face and a black eye. (Those balls were hard, and they throw pretty hard, too!) After that, I had to sit through a few more hours of school and then the bell to go home rang. I quickly got up and hurried to where Mr. Akita was waiting. Suddenly, somebody attacked me from behind, causing me to fall._

"_Where do you think you're going, Kagene?"_

_It was Piko, along with some other boys I didn't know. One had blonde hair, and the other had pink hair. They started punching and kicking me. Then, after a couple minutes, they heard someone coming from down the hall and they immediately stopped and ran away. I slowly got up while holding my stomach and made my way to Mr. Akita's car. That's when the questions came in…_

"_Len, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"_

_I knew better than to snitch and get Piko in trouble, so I simply said, "I fell a couple times during P.E.. I'm a klutz, huh?"_

_We didn't talk for the whole way home. Mrs. Akita asked me the same question, and I gave the same answer. I went through the rest of the day and then I went to bed. I'm ready of another day of hell in Yamaha Elementary._

* * *

**Pretty short, I know, but next chapter might be longer! Also, last chapter was supposed to be in italics since the first chapters are only like flashbacks, so sorry if that confused people! Well, see ya on the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Worst Day Ever

**A Villain Knows No Love {Chapter 3: Worst Day Ever}**

**Review Replies~**

**Lolly1o1: There is a reason on why he's bullied on the first day…**

**Lennylovesrinny02: (I like your username~) I would have sat with him, too! Poor Len-Len… I'm making him suffer so early in the story…**

**Chapter 3 everybody! *Applauses* Thank you, thank you very much!**

* * *

_…**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_I stuck my right hand out and managed to shut the annoying thing. I got up with sleepy eyes and saw it was 6:30 in the morning. WHAT?! Who in HELL wakes up this early?! I slowly walked downstairs to see Mrs. & Mr. Akita cooking breakfast. They were making banana pancakes, my favorite~_

_"Good morning, Len! Hope you slept well. Here, eat up. When you're done, put the plates in the sink and change into your uniform." I quickly ate my meal and put it in the sink. Afterwards, I went to my room to change._

_Yamaha's uniform consisted of a white buttoned shirt and long blue pants, along with a brown belt. When I finished changing, I grabbed my backpack and ran back to Mr. Akita, who was already in his car._

_I quickly climbed in and he drove us to school. When we got there, I stepped onto the gray sidewalk and he drove off after tossing me my bento. As I walked towards my homeroom, I saw Piko was looking at me with hatred in his eyes. I don't know why he's so mean to me. I never did anything wrong…_

_I slowly went to my seat and sat down. As Hiya-sensei taught us boring things, something came up that caught my interest…_

_"… Inventor's Fair. Remember, the invention has to be made by you, and you must have some research or a journal where all the work was done. This will be due Tuesday _**{A.N./ It's Wednesday right now.}**_ and will be 35% of your grade. I expect many wonderful projects." The bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch._

* * *

_While I was eating my bento, I couldn't help but think about what Hiya-sensei said. My father was an inventor. He created many things that made humanity better. A teleporting chair, time machine, memory eraser, the list goes on forever. Of course, humanity never knew of these machines because father kept them hidden. Why? I don't know._

_Back to the point, I'm entering that fair. If I win, it would show that I was better than all these stupid people surrounding me, and they would start talking to me and stuff. After a bit of thinking, I came up with something everyone would love. I quickly took out a small notebook I keep around in my pocket and jotted down my idea. The idea looks simple, and shouldn't take long to build._

_As I was walking back to class, Piko and his friends came to beat me up again. Of course, I didn't care now because I had a way to win over all these brainless people. As soon as somebody came down the hall, they stopped and left to go to class. I slowly got up and went back to class, waiting for it to finish so I could make my creation. As soon as the last bell rang, I shot up from my desk and ran all the way to Mr. Akita._

_While I was running, Piko tripped me over and punched me again. After all that, I ran back and greeted Mr. Akita. He seemed pretty worried after seeing me covered in bruises again, but I ignored it and kept a smile the whole way._

_When we arrived home, Mrs. Akita greeted me, but I ran fast and went to my room. I quickly got my notebook out and started drawing out plans. After a couple hours, Mrs. Akita said "Lights out." and turned my bedroom lights out._

_Of course, she didn't know I had a flashlight with me. I turned it on and kept on writing. After a couple minutes, I started building the actual thing. This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

_*Time Skip towards Tuesday. Location: School* I sat excitedly in my seat and waited for Hiya-sensei to call my name and let me present my project._

_"Kagene Len, please come up here." I did as I was told and pulled out a small box._

_"Pfft," I heard Piko laughing in the back, "A box? Seriously? So pathetic."_

_I quickly set the box down on the floor and opened it up. A stage sprang out from it, along with instruments and lights. "I call this, Concert-in-a-Box."_

_A boy with blue hair raised his hand. "Yes? Question?"_

_He cleared his throat before saying, "May I play the guitar?"_

_I nodded and he quickly came up. He grabbed the blue guitar and started playing it. Then he grabbed the microphone and sang. I have to admit, his singing skills weren't that bad. I sang along, and then I later asked him if he wanted to join a band._

_…Nah, I'm just playing, here's what happened…_

_The boy kept playing songs and everyone was cheering him. That's when things went wrong. The stage suddenly caught on fire, and everyone was scared out of their minds. I just stood there, thinking what could have possibly gone wrong in my design. Loud sirens began to ring, and I peeked to see Mikuo putting the fire out with his powers that he thought no one knew of. (I'll explain how I know later.) He even saved some of the teachers that were too scared to move. After the fire calmed down, he started using water to put it out._

_When he was done, everyone cheered for him screaming that Mikuo was their hero. Heck, the teachers even gave him reward! Once the celebration was done, we all had to go home. (Since the school was burned.) I tried sneaking my way out of trouble, but of course, life is cruel..._

_"KAGENE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" I have never seen Hiya-sensei use that language before..._

_I carefully made my way there as he used his phone furiously. After a while, he said, "You're getting a month's worth of detention plus a talk from your parents. You can leave now."_

_I quickly ran out of the place. Well, at least I didn't get punched today..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...I spoke too soon..._

_After being thrown on the ground by angry students, I slowly ran towards the exit to see a disappointed Mr. Akita, and a furious Mrs. Akita._

_Today is the worst day of my life. Welcome to Hell, Population: Me._

* * *

**I really should make longer chapters... Well, R&R! (Also, this chapter feels rushed...)**


	4. Chapter 4: New Student and a Partnership

**A Villain Knows no Love {Chapter 4: New Student and a Partnership}**

**I feel a lot better! My throat still feels a bit funny, but at least I'm not throwing everything up now! (Okay, that sort of was TMI...) ^^"**

**Lolly1o1: I was sort of rushing... Had to pack my stuff... And yeah, there's other reasons, too...**

**AliasStars: Yeah. Sort of got inspiration from that. ^^"**

**NekkyGirl321: Wouldn't we all? :C**

* * *

_Since I don't want to talk about my horrible childhood, _**{A.N./ And because Jessi-chan is lazy! C:}**_ I'm going to skip towards middle school. Grade 7. Besides, this year is where the important stuff happens..._

_A huge science project was coming up, and according to Soni-sensei (Sonika is her name. I only call her Soni becuase that's what everyone calls her. Yep. She's that nice.), you **have** to do it if you wanted to pass the semester. I should get an easy A+. After all, I'm the son of Rei Kagene, world's most brilliant scientist. Even though a couple (okay, a lot) of people hate him, I feel proud calling him my dad and having the Kagene name._

_I spent the next month and a half preparing my project. It took me a while to get an idea. When I was done, Neru had a few things missing from the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. And I heard Nero was taking the car to a repair shop. Something about missing parts… The night before the project was due, I was super excited. I couldn't wait for the others to finally accept me for me instead of rejecting me for what my father did._

_After a good night's rest, and a good breakfast, Nero drove me to school. I clutched my project, which was covered by a white sheet. When Nero got to the entrance, I quickly opened the door and ran towards Hiya-sensei's room. Of course, Piko just had to decide to come early **today** of all days. I knew he was probably going to punch me, so I looked for a place to hide my project. I found an opened locker and quickly put it inside._

_Piko came closer and closer towards me. I braced myself. Once he got in front of me, he smirked and said, "Kagene, I was too lazy to do a project. But I don't want to fail this semester, so give me yours. Say no, and I'll punch the living daylights out of you."_

_"No way. It's **my** project, and I'm **not** giving it to some wanna-be delinquent." Piko's face showed pure anger when I said that._

_"That's it, Kagene. Consider yourself dead!" He lifted a fist in the air and I braced myself for the worst…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_... Any day now, Piko. Ain't getting any younger..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Piko was stopped by somebody. I followed the hand on Piko's wrist and saw that my savior was none other than goody-two-shoes, Hatsune Mikuo._

_He dropped Piko's wrist and said, "Come now, Piko. No need to start such a lovely morning with violence!"_

_"Lovely morning my ass." And he sat down in his seat angrily._

_"Aw, don't be that way! Look, the sun is shining brightly, and the birds are singing! Not to mention, the sakura trees are in full bloom this time of year!" Okay, what's up with him?_

_I looked around the hall and found Mikuo's cousin, Hatsune Miku. She came here from another city here in Japan, and she's a goody-two-shoes, just like her cousin. I walked towards her and asked, "Why's your cousin acting all 'Butterflies and Rainbows~!' -ish?"_

_Miku only sighed and said, "We're having a new student, and we happened to meet her while we were running towards school. Right now, she's at the office getting everything needed for Crypton Middle School."_

_(In case you didn't know, Crypton has Elementary, Middle, and High schools, along with a University. Don't be surprised if you hear 'Crypton High School' later on in the story.) "Another girl?! Why can't there be new **male** students?!"_

_"Who knows. Anyways, ever since we met the girl, Mikuo's been acting like a love-sick puppy. It really annoys me." I turned back towards Mikuo and he was skipping down the halls. **Skipping**. And he calls himself a man..._

_After a lot of waiting, Soni-sensei finally came. She looked really messed-up. Her make-up was done wrong, and her suit wasn't even ironed like it usually was. Since she looked in a really bad mood, we all sat down on our assigned seats quietly. Soni-sensei started teaching a bit of math, but I was asleep for most of it. Man, I hate math._

_Someone knocked on the door, and I'm guessing it's the new student Miku was talking about. The principal came in with a couple papers. She told Soni-sensei, and she nodded. Then the principal walked away._

_"Class," Soni-sensei said, "we have a new student joining us. Please, come in." She motioned for the kid outside the door to come in._

_Just like Miku said, she was a girl. She had short blonde hair, four white pins keeping her bangs up, and a ridiculously huge white bow on her head, making her look like a human bunny. She turned towards the class and said, "My name's Kagamine Rin. I was born here in Tokyo, but then I had to move to America, and now I'm back here. I hope I can make friends with all of you and enjoy being in Sonika-sensei's class."_

_"Kagamine-san, you can call me Soni, or Soni-sensei. Now, as for your seat..." Soni-sensei looked around the room, and surprise, the only empty seat in the room was the one to my right._

_"You can sit next to Kagene-san. Kagene, raise your hand." I raised my hand with boredom and bunny-girl came towards my direction. She sat down on the desk next to mine, putting her backpack next to the seat on the floor._

_"Now, since we have a new student, I'll give you fifteen minutes to socialize and get to know Kagamine-san." (She always does this when we have a new student. How do you think I met Miku?) Soni-sensei then put her legs on her desk, sat back in her chair, and read a magazine._

_I turned towards Bunny and found her surrounded by everybody. The only people that weren't around her were Mikuo, Miku, and Piko. Mikuo was in his desk blushing like hell while Miku was trying to give him confidence. Piko was just on his desk using the opportunity to catch up on his sleep. He doesn't like socializing anyway._

_Five minutes went by, and Mikuo was still in his desk. Miku was already talking to Bunny, and they seem to be getting along. Maybe I should try talking to her, too. Couldn't hurt to meet Bunny._

_I got up from my seat and took a step towards hers. She looked at me and extended her hand, "Hi! Name's Kagamine Rin. And yours?"_

_I shook her hand and said, "Name's Kagene Len."_

_"Kagene? You mean Kagene Rei?" How does she know my father?_

_"Yes... How do you know my father?" She just smiled and said, "My dad worked for him as an assistant. And my brother practiced science in hopes of being like him."_

_I like this girl. Her family got inspiration from my dad, and she didn't seem to hate him. Though, there is one question I want to ask, "When you said your dad worked as an assistant, did he die during the accident?" I whispered so people couldn't hear. Many people hated my dad because of the accident he caused. Many loved ones, gone in one explosion._

_She whispered back, "No. He was one of the few survivors. But, dad doesn't hate him. They were best friends after all. My mom and Kagene Rui were friends, too."_

_Awesome. We talked for the next couple minutes, and then we heard a bell ring. We all looked towards Soni-sensei and she had a timer on her hand. "Time's up. Now, go back to your seats. We're moving on to the lesson." She turned towards the board and started teaching more math. Ugh, I don't know how teachers expect us to remember all these stupid numbers and formulas. _**{A.N./ I know, right? I freaking hate math...}**

_After a short nap, the bell rang, meaning I had to move to my next class._

* * *

_It was now lunch time, and I was eating my bento alone on my desk. Although, I wasn't the only one eating alone. Piko (as always) was eating on his own, since he hated the human race (or so he says), and Mikuo was eating alone for the first time. He's probably still thinking of ways to get close to Rin-chan. A couple girls were surrounding her, including goody-two-shoes Miku, carefree Gumi, and childish Teto. I just went back to eating my sushi, ignoring everybody else talking._

_After a little while, I heard a 'psst' behind me. I turned around and saw smart-ass Kasane Ted trying to get my attention. What does he want? I looked both ways before making my way towards his desk. I sat on the seat next to him and asked him what in hell he wanted. He only gave me a piece of paper and walked away._

_I looked at the paper and slowly unfolded it. It said: Meet me at the library after-school. - Kasane Ted_

_I put it in my pocket and went back to my bento. While peeling my banana, I wondered, what does Ted want?_

* * *

_The final bell rang, meaning it was finally time to go home. I quickly ran before Soni-sensei could choose who cleaned the classroom. (It was usually the last two who could make it out the door) I was about to run towards the front of the school, when I remembered something. I had to meet Ted at the library. I ran back inside and looked for the library._

_After running through a lot of halls, I made it to a glass door. I opened it and stepped inside. The library was completely empty. Thinking that Ted tricked me, I went back towards the door. "Where are you going?" Startled, I slowly turned around to see Ted standing there reading a book._

_"I saw the library empty. I thought you set me up, so I was going to go on ahead and walk home." Ted pushed his glasses higher up his nose and closed his book._

_"Well, I'm right here. Why don't we sit down?" He led me towards a round table with four chairs around it. We sat down across each other in an awkward silence._

_"So," I started, "why did you want me to come? What do you want?"_

_"I know." I know? What's that supposed to mean?_

_"Huh? What do you mean 'I know'?" He chuckled a bit and grabbed a book from one of the bookshelves._

_"I know everything. About your father and his job, his purposes, his plans, etc. My father was even a spy that worked for him." How many more people worked for my father?! First Rin-chan, and now Ted. Who's next, Piko?_

_"What did your father do? Who did he spy on?" A lot of questions were buzzing in my head. Ted read the book he grabbed, and said, "He spied on the Hatsunes, finding out everything he could. We know more about them than anybody in this world could ever know."_

_He knows everything about Mikuo's family, huh? I always hated Mikuo with a burning passion. I never really knew why since he never did anything to hurt me physically. But, somewhere inside me, I knew we were somehow destined to be enemies. Ted seems to know everything about both our families. But, what's his motive?_

_"Ted, why are you telling me all of this?" While still reading his book, he laughed a little._

_He closed his book, put it on the desk, and said, "Because, I'm here to make a partnership. You know how all of your inventions have backfired since you were in fifth grade?"_

_Remembering all of the explosions, scoldings, and detentions, I said, "Don't remind me. What's your point?"_

_"I see that you are capable of doing a lot more. With my intelligence, and your strength, we'll be able to do a lot. So, partners?" He extended his right hand for me to shake._

_I thought about it first. If we became partners, Ted would be able to tell me all of the Hatsune's secrets, while revealing some of my father's secrets. He'll also help me in making my creations better and stronger. Shaking his hand, I said, "Partners."_

* * *

**2,000 words. I really need to make these chapters longer... Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. One question, though. What do you guys think about Ted? Mysterious fellow... Well, see ya when I see ya. Sayonara! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day in Living Hell

**A Villain Knows No Love {Chapter 5: Another Day in Living Hell}**

**I almost completely forgot about this story! Well, here's an update, and enjoy!**

**44Anifreak44: LOL. I'm glad you like it!**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan: They'll stop in just 1-2 more chapters. I think…**

**Disclaimer: Life has played a cruel jest on me. A cruel joke that I will never forget. Such a cruel joke, I-**

**Mikuo: Jessi-chan doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Well, thanks for taking the fun out of it, Mikuo! *pouts***

**Mikuo: Well, you did make it a RinxLen story, leaving me forever alone… *Looks at the ground and mumbles***

**Aw, don't say that, Kuo-kun! You'll find love some day~! ^^**

**Mikuo: *Sulks away in a corner***

**So, while I try to get Mikuo out with some leeks, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Ted and I talked for a long time. We shared each other's personal information, and I can say, this partnership is going to work just fine._

_I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. Darn, Nero must be searching the whole school for me right now! I quickly got up and apologized to Ted._

_"It's alright. We'll see each other tomorrow." I waved goodbye and ran out the door. When I turned around a corner, I saw Mr. Akita talking to the principal. I'm in so much trouble…_

_Maybe I could walk towards a classroom and pretend I'm in tutorials or something. I turned around, but before I could walk any further, Mr. Akita's voice stopped me._

_"KAGENE LEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I turned back around to see a furious Mr. Akita._

_"Gomenasai, I guess I lost track of time." He sighed and walked towards the school exit. I followed and we drove home._

* * *

_When I got home, Mrs. Akita was there to sentence me to a week in my room. Like I cared. I basically live in my room anyhow._

_I ran towards my room and threw myself on my bed. I reached into my pant's pocket and pulled out a bright yellow cell phone. I put in Ted's number and text him._

**To: Ted**

**From: Len**

**Hey Ted. Busy? ****:)**

_I waited for a few minutes before I got a reply._

**To: Len**

**From: Ted**

**No. Wat do u want?**

**To: Ted**

**From: Len**

**Got grounded ****):**** Bored. Wanna talk?**

**To: Len**

**From: Ted**

**Sure, whatever. Wat do u want to tlk about?**

**To: Ted**

**From: Len**

**My parents? I want 2 no more about them.**

_"Len, dinner!" Of all the times I had to have dinner, it had to be now. I sent Ted a text saying I'll call him back and went downstairs for dinner._

* * *

_Dinner was very simple that night. And Ted didn't tell me much information on my parents. Just stuff I already knew._

_I was now in school, getting the science project I accidentally forgot in some abandoned locker. Soni-sensei hasn't arrived yet, so we were waiting out here again._

_So far, only Mikuo, Miku, and Rin showed up. Miku was talking to Rin while Mikuo was in a ball looking like he just witnessed murder._

_I just sat down in front of a wall of lockers, clutching my science project tight. After a while, the number of kids increased and eventually, Soni-sensei came._

_She came in a lot more tidy-looking than yesterday, and she looked extremely happy for some reason. I just walked inside with everyone else and sat down in my seat._

* * *

_A few hours went by, and I was now in science class, listening to Mikuo present his project. When he was done, the teacher gave him an A- and some comments on his project._

_Ha ha, Mikuo! Looks like you got an A-. The teacher looked towards a clipboard and said my name. I grabbed my project and stood in front of the whole class._

_"One of the hardest things humans are facing today is school. _**{A.N./ THANK YOU! Ahem, ignore that comment…}**_ Some people find it stressful, others find it a death zone, and **others**…" I glanced over at Piko, who was sleeping on top of his desk. "Simply just don't care."_

_I turned towards the white sheet covering my project. "I present to you," I quickly pulled the white sheets up, "Aoki Lapis!"_

_I quickly turned Aoki on and her blue eyes quickly lit up. She got out from the box she was in and waved at everybody._

_"Aoki is skilled in all sorts of things. She can help you in the hardest subject, and if she's generous enough, may give you the answer to a tough question. She can also sing, and even dance along to your favorite songs. I'll show you…" I turned towards Aoki and hit a little microphone button on the side of one of her boots. A screen popped up, showing all the songs I have in my iPod._

_I picked a random song, and Aoki started singing._

_anata wa nani iro ga suki desu ka?_  
_kono iro wa doo desu ka? watashi no iro ja dame desu ka?_  
_miru koto wa dekinai keredo_  
_kitto anata no suki na iro deshou_  
_miru koto wa deki nai keredo_

_boku wa ima wa toomei na iro zutto zutto matte iru kimi no subete no iro_  
_boku ni ataete kureru iro wa nani iro?_  
_okureta naraba odoroku deshou ka_

_Soon afterwards, a couple of other kids started singing along, too._

_anata wa nani iro ga suki desu ka?_  
_kono iro wa doo desu ka? watashi no iro ja dame desu ka?_  
_miru koto wa deki nai keredo_  
_kitto anata no suki na iro deshou_  
_miru koto wa deki nai keredo_

_Aoki started floating up in the air and a sky blue glow started around her. Then the teacher decided to sing along as well._

_boku wa shiritai anata no iro kitto kitto suteki desho? kimi no kimochi no iro_  
_deatta toki no anata o wasure nai_  
_okure ta nara ba odoroku deshou ka-ka-ka-ka-ka_

_I turned towards Aoki and she started losing color. She kept on repeating the same note over and over again until she collapsed on the floor. Everyone in the class stared at her, and waited to see if anything would happen._

_She started to slowly get up from the floor, but something was off... Instead of her aquamarine eyes, she had crimson red eyes. And instead of a normal smile, she had the same smile of a serial killer. Her body was completely drained from its color, except for the red in her eyes. She hopped onto one of the student's desks and took away the kid's pencil right from his hands. She made a weird sound, and ran straight towards the teacher._

_The teacher was horrified, and so was everyone in the class. Aoki kept attempting to stab my science teacher to death with the pencil, while the rest of the students ran out to find help._

_The only ones left in the room were Mikuo and I. I was thinking about my design. It was so flawless! How could have Aoki gone psycho?! I looked back towards the teacher, who was hiding under the desk. Suddenly, there was a crash, which made Aoki and I turn around._

_On the floor, right in front of Mikuo's feet, was a broken test tube. Aoki slowly started to walk towards him, pointing the sharpened pencil at him. Mikuo looked towards the teacher, who was still under the desk. He put his palms in front of him and pointed them towards Aoki. A teal light came out of them, and before anyone could say "What?!", Aoki was on the floor. I quickly ran towards my creation and picked her up._

_"WHAT THE HELL, MIKUO! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILT HER!" Three words, ne? I. Am. Pissed._

_"Come on, Len! That robot could have killed us all!"_

_"BUT I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT! ARGH, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Before Mikuo could say anything back, we heard a slight groan._

_"... What the hell is going on?"_

_We both looked towards the last desk on table five, Utatane Piko's desk. Dang, I totally didn't notice him here! Didn't he leave with the others? And if he didn't, which apparently he didn't, how did he sleep through all of that?!_

_Mikuo tilted his head to the side, "How did you sleep through all of that?!"_

_Piko yawned and stood up from his desk. "All of what? You know what, I just don't care. Tell me tomorrow, I have a class to get to." He picked up his backpack and walked away._

_Mikuo looked towards me, and I just dropped on the floor. I picked Aoki up from the floor and put her back in her box. I hope it won't take too long to fix her... Mikuo gave me one last glance, and walked out the door._

_"Kagene..."_

_I turned around to see the teacher get out from under the desk. Knowing where this was going, I waited for the writing to stop. Once it did, I extended my hand._

_"I'll see you in detention, Kagene Len."_

* * *

_After a whole bunch of boring classes, the last bell of the day rang._

_I quickly ran out before a mob of students could fill the hallways. I made my way to science class, but instead of seeing my teacher there, the principal was here._

_She looked at me and took a look at her clipboard. "Kagene Len?"_

_"Hai, that would be me..." She sighed and brought her glasses up higher to her face._

_"So you're the school's 'Detention Boy', huh? I always thought that it was Utatane, considering the number of times he's been in my office." She put the clipboard down and looked at me._

_"Well, take a seat. You'll be here for the next two hours." I walked over to my seat and waited for the time to pass by._

_I looked beside my desk to see Aoki with her eyes shut. There's only one question I'm asking myself right now. Why? Why do I keep trying? Failure, after failure, after failure... Why don't I just give up? Why can't I give up?_

_'Because you're a Kagene. Kagenes never give up, Len.'_

_I smiled. Often in my mind, I can sort of hear him. I can hear him telling me to never give up and keep moving towards the top. Maybe that's why. I'm a Kagene, and nothing will change who I am._

* * *

_"Really now?"_

_"Yep. Makes you even prouder of who you are, huh?"_

_I was now in Ted's house, talking about my parents. After detention was over, Mrs. Akita picked me up. I asked her if I could go to Ted's house for tonight, and she was alright with it. So, here I am._

_So far, Ted has told me everything about my father's job. He was the world's most brilliant scientist, and owner of a huge company called 'Kagene Inc.'. He was number one in business, and he created just about everything a human would ever need or want. I bet dad was a great man. I just wish, that he was still here with me._

_"You know, you're father didn't become successful on his own. Your mother, Kagene Rui, was what started everything." I nodded, signaling for him to go on._

_"Your father used to be the kid nobody liked. He was above everyone else in academics, and anyone that got close to him or even talked to him will automatically become a loser. One day, you're father was eating lunch alone. Suddenly, a girl with a white bow behind her head walked up to him. She asked him if she could sit down, and he slowly nodded. As the time passed, Rui introduced herself and started talking about things she dreamed about. Things that gave your father inspiration."_

_"So mom was dad's inspiration? That's pretty cool!" Ted nodded along with me and then started to yawn._

_"I'm tired Len. Maybe you should go back home. And, it's starting to get dark outside..." I nodded in agreement and made my way towards the door._

_"W-Wait!" I turned around and something hard landed on my face._

_"OW, TED! WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked at the thing that hit me and it was a picture. There was a red, tall chair with somebody with black hair in a tuxedo sitting on it. Next to the chair, was a woman with short black hair and an elegant dress. I looked up at Ted confused._

_"Those are your parents, Len! Kagene Rei and Rui." I looked back to the picture, and I saw the resemblance. I had my dad's looks and strong characteristics. I could see a bit of myself in my mom, but I looked a lot more like dad than her. I thanked Ted for the picture and walked back home._

* * *

_I was now back in hell, sitting in Soni-sensei's class. The principal called her for an urgent meeting, and we were now alone. The room was a complete mess, with paper all over the floor, students sitting and standing on desks, and all the loud noise from everyone talking._

_I reached into my backpack and pulled out the picture Ted gave me yesterday. Oh, mother, father... Why did you have to leave me? And at such a young age..._

_"Aww, does Kagene miss his mommy?"_

_I looked up to see Piko pointing at the picture. His eyes suddenly lit up, and he had a smirk on his stupid face. "Hey, Len, I have a neat idea..."_

_He quickly took the picture out of my hands and started juggling it. "Let's play 'Catch the Picture', ne? Come, catch it!"_

_"YOU BASTARD!" I tried getting it out of his hands, but he kept pulling it away from me. Then he did something I will never forgive him for._

_"You wanna know what I think about your stupid parents, Len? THIS!" He threw the picture towards the floor and stepped on the glass of the picture frame._

_"STOP IT!" He just kept on stepping on it and laughing. I finally had enough..._

_Gasps filled the room, and soon, the whole class had their eyes on us. Piko was against the wall while I was hunched over, trying to calm myself down._

_"Why you little-!" He quickly got up and punched me in the jaw. My butt landed on the floor while my hand was clutching my jaw._

_Soon enough we were all over each other, and the others were only watching. I could sort of see a white bow walking towards us, but I kept my eyes glued to Piko._

_I was getting ready for his next blow, but it never came. Instead of seeing the teal hair I thought stopped this, I looked up to see blonde hair..._

_Everyone in the room gasped, and I could see teal running around in the crowd. Rin held her cheek while she said, "Please don't fight. I don't want this to ever happen again."_

_Piko and I looked at each other and we both slowly nodded. Rin sighed, and quickly sat down on a nearby desk. I can't help but feel sort of... guilty about the bruise on her cheek. Even though I wasn't the one that punched her. A whole bunch of girls started gathering around her, asking her if she was alright, or why she would do such a thing._

_I saw two heads of teal hair walk towards us. Man, why can't Mikuo just be bad like Piko?_

_"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?! RIN GOT HURT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both said this at the same time, Mikuo yelling at Piko, and Miku yelling at me. I hate Hatsunes._

* * *

**I admit to my crimes. Well, it was only one crime... LAZINESS. I'm so sorry, guys! ):**

**Well, Thursday's Valentine's Day, and honestly I'm not looking forward to it. Well, a little bit, but not that much. Reasons? I have school on that day. What I don't get is that if Valentine's Day is celebrated by some people, then why not give us time off school? Also, the school might smell of roses, perfume, and other sweet smelling stuff. The problem I have with that is that I have a really sensitive nose, so smells tend to bother me. But, I'm sort of looking forward to it. Why? The answer is simple. I dared a boy from one of my classes to give one piece of chocolate/rose to every girl in my grade level. He accepted, and I'm waiting to see how that turns out. Why I gave him the dare? I don't know... It happened last Friday, and I don't really remember what got me to dare him that. (Besides, I don't think he'll be able to do it! Cx)**

**ANYWAYS**

**Don't get me wrong, guys. I have absolutely NOTHING against Aoki. She's actually one of my favorite Vocaloids. I just thought she'd be perfect for this part, and, she'll-**

**Kaito: You almost gave it away!**

**OMG! Thank you, Kaito! I love you so much! (Not as much as Len, but an automatic second! ^-^)**

**Speaking of which, _can any of you guess the song Aoki was singing?_ It's a bit obvious, and I'll give you a clue: If you're a true Kaito fan, you'll definitely know this song. Anyone who guesses right gets A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF COOKIES! xD**

**Another question, _how many of you would actually buy Len's invention if it was real? And what if it was a Vocaloid figure, like Aoki?_ I know I would! x3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Start of a Rivalry

_A.N./ I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a long time! Well, I'm here now, and here's another chapter for A Villain Knows No Love!_

**AquaBluey: **_Arigato! I thought that scene could add at least some progress on the whole 'RinxLen' pairing. And why not give Len a picture? He's suffered enough anyways..._

**Lennylovesrinny02:**_ LOL! XD I would buy one, too! If it was Rin, Len, Miku, or Kaito, I would bug my mom all day long until she buys me one! ^-^ And I'm glad you like it!_

**Lolly1o1:**_ I totally agree with you! Laziness attacks me the most whenever I go to Math class._

_Disclaimer: (I've got to remember to put this in here) I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, it would be everywhere!_

* * *

A Villain Knows No Love

=Chapter 6: The Start of a Rivalry=

* * *

_The bell has rung, and I was running out to find my detention room. Somebody told the teacher about the fight, and Piko and I ended up getting detention. When I find out who this "anonymous source" is, I'm going to kill them!_

_"Len-chan!"_

_I turned around to see Rin holding an ice pack to her cheek. Did Piko seriously punch her that hard? Or is she just weak? Anyways, she ran up to me holding a piece of paper in her hands._

_I looked at her confused, "What is it, Rin?"_

_She handed me the piece of paper with a small blush on her cheeks, "I managed to find this picture inside the glass Piko smashed. I thought you might want it back, so I kept it in my pocket. Did you-"_

_She didn't finish because I hugged her. This picture means everything to me right now, and Rin gave it back to me. Rin gave it back to me... I quickly broke the hug and asked, "Why? Why are you so kind to me? Shouldn't you be angry?"_

_She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Angry? Why?"_

_"Many people died in that accident. Your parents could have died, all because of my family. So, why?"_

_She gave me a smile and said, "But, my parents didn't die. Plus, Kagenes and Kagamines stick together."_

_... Did it suddenly get warm in here, or is that just me?_*****

* * *

_I wan in Ted's house. He called me over to discuss some Hatsune issues._

_"So," I wanted to make sure I got his information right, "Kagenes and Hatsunes are sworn enemies?"_

_He nodded then picked up a book from his bookshelf, "They've been enemies for about twenty-five years. My dad still spies on them, and this time, he's uncovered some interesting information..."_

_I nodded for him to continue, "According to dad's resources, which are never wrong, Mr. Hatsune is planning on completely getting rid of the Kagenes. With Rei and Rui now gone, and since neither of them had siblings, that leaves you as the only Kagene alive."_

_So, I'm unique. Cool. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "Since you're the only one left, Mr. Hatsune is planning on getting rid of you."_

_I gulped, "Rid of me? You mean..."_

_Ted put his book down and looked me straight in the eye, "They want you dead."_******

* * *

_A couple hours passed after Ted told me the news. I was seriously worried._

_Why wasn't I scared? Because I know I can beat the Hatsunes. Well, with Kasane's help, anyways. I was worried. Worried about Mr. and Mrs. Akita._

_If Mr. Hatsune wanted Kagenes completely gone, wouldn't that mean that anyone involved with the Kagenes would die, too? I don't really want Mr. and Mrs. Akita dead, after all, they were my only family now. I was also worried about Ted's family. And the Kagamines were really close friends with the Kagenes. So many lives at stake..._

_"Breaking news," I turned my attention towards the TV and my eyes immediately widened. "A house down in Tokyo has been burned down into nothing but ashes. Firefighters and police are now working on finding any clues to whoever did this. So far, they've found nothing except two burnt bodies. Now, back to economical problems..."_

_I quickly ran out of the Kasane household and ran towards my house. A crowd of people were around my house, trying to get a peel at the disaster area. Cops were trying to control the crowd and news reporters. Firefighters were extinguishing the last of the fire. Ambulances were trying to determine if two people were still alive or not._

_I made my way through the crowd and stood in front of a police officer. He looked down at me then gave me a frown, "You should go home, kid. Something like this isn't something you should get involved with."_

_I gave the officer an angry look, "Listen, I'm their adopted kid! They're my foster parents!"_

_He gave me a look before letting me through. I ran towards the two blondes on the stretchers. The doctors there had a sad look. They looked up at me and one of them asked, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm their adopted son. Are they alright?"_

_The answer they gave me made me angry beyond belief, "I'm so sorry, but they're gone."_

_And that's how my hatred towards the Hatsunes began._

* * *

_A.N./ Hey guys! Good news, this is the last chapter for flashbacks! The action starts next chapter! x3_

*****_- It's just you, Lenny! I thought it was about time to add a little RinxLen, ne?_

******_- How many of you hate Mr. Hatsune now?_

_Before you leave this page, can you be kind enough to leave a small review? ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7: Present Day

_A.N./ I'M BACK! I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry this took so long! *bows* You see, we had major exams this month that I had to SERIOUSLY study for. But, good news, I found out I passed! Well, I passed Math. I don't know about my other exams... BUT I PASSED MATH! *does a crazy dance*_

* * *

**\Review Replies/**

**yeungeo:**_ I'll try! :)_

**Ignas12: **_Yes, I feel guilty for killing Neru... SHE'S NOT THAT BAD!_

**miranlin:**_ Kya! Thank you! ^-^_

_All of your reviews just make my day, even if they're just a couple words long! I would like to thank my dear reviewers, followers, people that marked this story as their favorites, and even the viewers! You all are what motivates me to continue, even when I'm feeling down! A huge Thank You and a virtual hug! x3_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Pfft... I totally own Vocaloid!_

_Len: No you don't._

_I know! *cries*_

* * *

A Villain Knows No Love

=Chapter 7: Present Day=

* * *

*_A couple years later..._*

"Boss, he's getting closer!"

I let out a sigh of frustration, "Why can't he just fly into a passing airplane or something?!"

Ted laughed, "Seriously?"

"Can I go now?"

I gave our victim an angry look, "You're not going anywhere. I need you to tell me his secrets!"

She gave me a frustrated look and shouted, "I've told you countless times, I don't know anything! Hatsu **[1]** and I aren't as close as you think we are!"

I looked towards the computer monitors to see Mikuo only a couple yards away from here. Isn't that just wonderful? Note the sarcasm, people.

"Get down!"

The ceiling suddenly collapsed as Ted dragged me into a safer place. In the middle of the debris was none other than Mikuo himself, using blasters from his arms to hover over the floor. I dusted myself off as I helped Ted up. That jerk! Who does he think he is, busting my ceiling like that?! Why that little-!

"Someone looks pissed..."

I gave him an angry look, "Back off, Hatsu. I'm just not in the mood today..."

He laughed, "Since when are you EVER in the mood?"

My hand clenched into a tight fist. That son of a- Before I knew it, I had already punched him to the floor. I kept on punching his face until he used his blaster to push me into the wall behind me. I winced in pain and my body fell limply on the floor. The last thing I remember was Mikuo carrying Rin away in his arms.

* * *

"... Boss... ... Boss... ... Boss..."

My eyes started to adjust to the light. In front of me I saw Ted poking me with a pencil. I slapped the pencil away and slowly got up. That bastard... He beats me every single damn time...

"Len, are you okay?"

I looked at Ted and smiled, "I'm fine, Ted. Now, what time is it?"

Ted looked down at his wrist watch, "It's... 7:25 A.M.."

My eyes widened, "WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL, IDIOT!"

Ted face-palmed and suddenly ran out of my room. I got up from the bed and changed into my uniform. Hell, here I come...

I walked into my classroom, avoiding the stares my classmates were giving me. I sat down in my seat and turned towards the teacher.

"Late again, Kagamine?"

I stuck my tongue out and turned towards the window besides me. Teachers... The world would be better off without them. **[2]**

"Now, turn your book to page 135."

I turned my book onto the right page. Algebra, huh? I placed my book in a way where it was standing up. Then, I put my head down, letting sleep take over my body. **[3]**

* * *

School was soon over and I was now heading home. I looked towards Mr. Hotshot on the other side of the road. He was desperately trying to get away from fangirls chasing him. I rolled my eyes. Don't those stupid girls have something better to do? **[4]**

"... Are you even listening to me?"

I looked towards Ted and muttered apologies under my breath. He sighed and took his glasses off. He rubbed the lenses on his shirt then put them back on, "As I was saying, I found some information about the Hatsunes that could benefit us."

Now this is an interesting conversation. I nodded for him to continue. He pushed his glasses up his nose and continued, "I heard Mr. Hatsune was planning on visiting America in a week-"

I put my hand up as a signal for him to stop, "Why should I care?"

He let out a sigh of frustration, "He's going towards the airport in a limo. Maybe we could kidnap him while he's defenseless."

I cracked my knuckles, "I do like a moving target..." **[5]**

"Glad to help, Master."

I gave him an annoyed look, "Don't call me that."

* * *

_A.N./ I'm sorry about the shortness, but that's all I have in my mind for now. I'm starting to have writer's block for this story... Any ideas, guys? I could really use the help! :)_

**[1]**_ - Yes, Mikuo's superhero name is Hatsu. "Hatsu" means First, and "ne" means sound. I just took the "ne" away from his last name and made Hatsu, meaning first. Mikuo's #1! Gets?_

**[2]**_ - I totally agree. But, if we didn't have teachers, we would a be stupid._

**[3]**_ - I do this every time I go to Math, History, Science, and Reading. And I wonder why I'm so stupid... *face-palms*_

**[4]**_ - No, Len. No._

**[5]**_ - Is it just me, or does that line make him sexier? ... You read nothing..._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What's your favorite pizza topping?_

* * *

_He he... My favorite is pepperoni. LOVE IT 'TILL DEATH!_


	8. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT INFO! (READ ME!)

Hey guys! :) So... I have a couple things that have to be said:

First off, you have absolutely NO idea on how the guilt was eating me alive. Every time I look at this story, I always feel bad and my mood turns sad... So, since I don't have room, I'll just like to say I'm really really really really really really really really really really [insert a billion more 'really' here] sorry! I'll even say it in ten different languages! But I can't... Mostly 'cause I only know how to say 'sorry' in two more languages...

Secondly, the reason on why I haven't updated is because my brain is constantly coming up with plots for my current/future stories. Except this one. I've had MAJOR writer's block on this, and I just don't know how to continue... But, I don't really want to make anyone sad and actually DISCONTINUE this. You see, I woke up one day, logged onto FF, and guess what? Devil!Jessi appeared on my left shoulder. She told me this: "Discontinue this! Send your readers a nice Author's Note, and heck, DELETE this story if 'ya have to!"

Then Angel!Jessi appeared and told me this: "But what about all the loyal readers that have been anxiously waiting for an update? Do you really want to make everyone sad, Jessi-chan?"

... I was torn. (And also needed a mental doctor for seeing alternative versions of myself...) So, after thinking about it A LOT, I finally came with this conclusion:

I need help.

SO~ If any of you are interested in working with me on this story OR would like to adopt it as your own, please say so in a review/private message. If you have any ideas on how this story should go, don't hesitate to share! I actually work better with people helping me, so this should go smoothly... Maybe...

*cough* Anywho! I beg you to not be too angry at me and help me in some way. I'll see you awesome people later!

- Jessi-chan9867 \(^u^)

(P.S.: Adding '- Jessi-chan9867' always makes me feel so _professional_... So I added an emoticon after it! :D)


End file.
